


Second Chances With a Family They Never Had

by KitKatFat15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Mild Language, Other, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Suicide, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Dies, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Young Peter Parker, but comes back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15
Summary: Tony was in shock. Young, sweet, Peter Parker had just died in his arms. He lets out a laugh that sounds more like a sob and closes his eyes.Peter wasn't sure what was happening. It felt like he was floating. It was comforting compared to the sharp pain of his body's disintegration. He suddenly hears a voice. It's sounds very nice. He drifts towards the voice.Tony Stark and Peter Parker are both dead. Or, well, they should be. Instead, they are 2010. They decided that they are going to fix this. Thanos won't win this time.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark past, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings; Tony commits suicide. He comes back, but just a warning. I don't want to trigger anyone.

Tony was in shock. Peter just... Died. Turned to dust in his arms. He chokes back a sob. This is all his fault. If he had managed to stop Thanos, Peter would still be alive. They all would. He had to fix this. He always has to fix things. Except... This time he can't. This time he can't hold back a sob as his hands closed on what was left of his kid. He thought his dream had meant he should have kids. Oh how stupid he was. He already had the best kid. Well... He had.

He looks up, and all he can see is dust. No one was spared by the snap here. Well... no one but him. He wonders if Pepper made it. If Happy and Rhodey made it. "H-hey FRIDAY?" He asks his AI companion. "Yes boss?" Her usually enthusiastic replies were now dull and life less. "Did... Did They make it, FRIDAY?" The AI doesn't respond for a moment, then asks, "Who?" in a small voice. "Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy." FRIDAY doesn't respond for a little bit more, and Tony fears the worst.

"I'm Sorry boss..." Her voice is small, sad. She confirms what he already knew. Tony breaks down into broken sobs. He can't do this anymore. Maybe he could if they had made it. If Pepper, If Rhodey, if Happy, If Peter had made it he might be able to come back from this. But they're all dead. He can't do this anymore. He raises a shaky, armor covered hand whispered a small sorry to FRIDAY, and fired. The last thing he saw was a blinding white light.

Peter felt like he was floating. It felt nice and soothing. Like a mother's embrace. a small sigh left his lips. He opened his eyes. It was all a whitish blue fog. Peter wished the fog would go away. It made it hard to see. As soon as he thought this, the fog receded, leaving him in his personal bubble. He thinks he hears someone calling for him. He drifts towards the voice. Oh. Now there's three voices. "Peter," They whisper, "Come here." 

Peter floats forwards, towards the voices. Soon he can make out three outlines of people in the fog. As he comes closer he stops. He knows one of the people standing in front of him more than the other two, but he knows them all. "Mom, Dad. Uncle Ben." His mother moves forward and pulls him into a hug. "We are so proud of you, Peter." Peter tears up. He hugs his mother back, before moving backwards. "Where are we?" He asks them.

"We are currently in limbo. You need to make a choice." His father tells him. Peter frowns. "What do you mean make a choice?" He asks. Uncle Ben sighed. "This is not how it was suppose to happen. The soul stone was suppose to keep you and others. Instead, it simply killed you." Peter sucked in a sharp breathe at what his uncle said. So he had died in Mr. Stark's arms. 

"What was suppose to happen?" he asks them with a shaky voice. "Thanos was suppose to use the soul stone to wipe out half of the galaxy's population then become a farmer, later killed by the avengers. How ever, he wasn't powerful enough to use the stones without dying, so when he died, so did all of the population snapped away, witch was more than it was suppose to be." His mother told him. 

"Where do I fit into all of this?" He asks them. "Why can I simply not go with you?" His father sighed. "That's your choice. You can either go back in time or come with us." his father answered. "I'll go back in time. If I have the chance to save those people, I will take it." They all smiled proudly and Peter knew he made the right choice. They all hugged him and told him goodbye. "She will tell you more, my son. And remember, do not follow the path of others, but the path you chose for yourself." On that note from his mother, Peter was surrounded by a bright flash. 

Tony decided this was payback for all of the things he did in his life. Eternal nothingness. No people. No AIs. Nothing to create or destroy. He thinks he might be going crazy within the first however long it is. He decides he is definitely going crazy when he hears voices calling for him. He decides anything can be better than this, so he gets up and starts walking towards the voices. 

He starts to see the shadows of people long forgotten by most people. Edwin Jarvis, Ana Jarvis, and Peggy Carter. "Aunt Peggy, Jarvis, Ana." Aunt Peggy opens her arms for a hug, and Tony runs into the embrace. "What are you guys doing here?" He asks them, slightly teary. "We are here to tell you your choices." Tony looks confused at Jarvis. "You are dead Tony, killed by your own replusers." Tony looks down in shame at what his godmother had said. 

"Oh Hun, it's not your fault. Anyone would do what you did if they had to live through what you did." Aunt Peggy holds him close while he gets his thoughts together. "So, since I'm dead, what are my choices? This or hell?" Ana laughed. "No silly. You can either go to heaven," Tony looks up sharply at that. With all the things he did, he doesn't deserve it. Also isn't committing suicide like a huge sin? "Or, you can go back." Jarvis finishes.

"Go back where?" He asks them. "Back in time to where Iron Man started." Tony's hands shook. This could be a way to redeem himself and save countless lives. "I'll go back." He says softly. "You always put others before yourself, you silly boy." Aunt Peggy said fondly. They all said their goodbyes. "She will tell you more, Tony." Tony was about to ask who, when a bright light flashed around him, and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter appeared in a cozy sitting lounge. There was a large television mounted on the wall, currently off. There was a two seater couch and a plush rocking chair. As soon as he had finished his observation, a young looking woman with lush sliver hair entered the lounge. "Peter! Your here! That's great! I can't wait to watch you succeed. Come, come, sit with me!" The woman took a seat on the two person couch and patted the seat next to her. 

Peter came and sat down next to the lady. "How do you know my name? Also, what do you mean, 'can't wait to watch you succeed'?" The woman gasped. "Oh how rude of me! I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Tanda, but you may know me as Death, Life, or Fate. Would you care for some tea, dear?" Peter nodded his head. This Lady- Tanda- was life, death, and fate? Huh. Peter wasn't even surprised at this point. I mean he fought along side people who the vikings worshiped as gods. The deity of Life, Death, and Fate wasn't to surprising.

Tanda waved her hand and a teapot appeared. She picked it up and started pouring into her hand, but when it was about to touch skin, a cup appeared. She handed the now full cup to Peter. He murmurer a thanks and took a sip. He was surprised. It was just the way he liked it."So what's up with the whole time travel thing, Missus Tanda?" Tanda laughed.

"Just call me Tanda, dear." She sighed. "Normally I wouldn't be able to send a person, let alone two, back in time. My brother, Attai, would throw a fit. Attai is known also known as Time, Luck, and some other little things. However, due to what Thanos has done to try and earn my affections, it is necessary."

"Hold on, you said, 'Normally I wouldn't be able to send a person, let alone two, back in time.' Does that mean someone else is coming with me?" Tanda nodded. "Yes. In fact they should be here right about now." Suddenly there was a bright glowing in the center of the room. Tanda covered Peter's eyes before it could get to bright. When she uncovered them Peter gasped. 

"Mr Stark! You died?" Tony rubbed his neck guiltily. "Turns out you weren't the only one to die. Happy, Pepper, and Rhodey got dusted too." Peter quickly got up, and went over to hug Mr. Stark. "I'm so sorry Mr. Stark!" Peter hung onto his mentor (Father) until Tanda cleared her throat. Peter pulled away with a red face and went to sit back down by Tanda. Tanda give him back his tea cup that he hadn't noticed losing. He took a long sip. "Hello Tony Stark. My name is Tanda, but you may know me better as Life, Death, or Fate."

Tony wasn't sure of this was real. He and Peter where going back in time together? "What time will we be going back to?" Tony asks the embodiment of some things. "You will be going back to 5 days before the weapons presentation in Afghanistan. You will both have your memories and powers. For Peter that is his Spider powers and for you Tony, that is your extremist enhancement. Also, if you tell anyone your from the future, they will believe you." They both nodded. 

"So, is there a catch to this? I mean we get to go back in time. There has to be a catch." Tanda shrugged. "The only thing you have to do is kill Thanos and stop his army. If you don't do this, or your die trying, you will be sent back to where I send you in the beginning, so don't mess up." Tanda looked down at her wrist where a watch appeared. "Well, tootles boys. It's time for you to go." Tanda waved her hand and a bright light enveloped Tony and Peter


End file.
